Todos merecem amar e ser amado
by Piketuxa
Summary: O amor sempre se mostrou um sentimento confuso e complicado, causando bons e maus momentos, alegrias e sofrimentos. Amar e ser amado sempre foi uma tarefa difícil, mas o tempo sempre faz seus movimentos para que, no fim, tudo fique bem. Yokozawa é uma prova viva disso...


**Todos merecem amar e ser amado**

**Capítulo único**

Eu realmente o havia amado com todas as minhas forças. Me entreguei a ele por completo, cuidei dele com todo o meu fôlego, me dediquei de corpo e alma, esperando que um dia ele fosse meu.

Dediquei do meu tempo, da minha presença, tudo, tudo para estar com ele, porque eu o amava. Amava ao ponto de estar ao seu lado mesmo com seu temperamento ruim. Mesmo com seu momento péssimo e seu humor sarcástico, sua dor.

Sua dor, ah, eu a conhecia. Ele foi abandonado, seu amor o abandonou e foi embora, logo depois o boato de que ele possuía uma noiva se espalhou. Ele realmente ficou mal, e eu estava lá, contemplando sua dor, deixando que ele se aproveitasse de mim.

Afinal, eu deixei de ser um mero amigo. Eu me tornei importante. Ele apagou todos os contatos de sua agenda no celular e deixou apenas o meu, me procurava sempre que se sentia sozinho ou mal. Sua vida estava ruindo, ele precisava de consolo. E era para isso que eu servia, e eu gostava daquilo.

Gostava de estar com ele, de vê-lo sorrir levemente ao me ver, de seu corpo sobre a minha cama, dormindo relaxado depois de transarmos, esquecendo de toda a sua dor e sofrimento.

Enfim, desde que eu conheci o Masamune, tudo ao meu redor se focou nele, em estar com ele, em me preocupar com ele, em ligar para ele.

Só que, conforme o tempo passava, eu notava que não estava sendo furtivo. Eu notava que ele não me via como eu o via, que eu era como um consolo temporário, algo que está ali só naquele momento. E eu descobri que ele continuava amando aquele garoto que o abandonara.

Mas eu não me fiz de rogado, por que desistir? Ele estava ali comigo, era meu, ao menos o seu corpo eu tinha como meu, seu coração e seu amor eu conseguiria com o tempo…

Até ele conseguir um emprego na Marukawa e afirmar que haveria um limite entre nós. Eu não queria, é claro que não queria! Eu o amava e o queria perto de mim, ao meu lado, mas, aos poucos, tudo foi acontecendo. Ele foi crescendo dentro da empresa, mostrando seu potencial, comprou um apartamento e foi viver sua vida, longe de mim…

Sorata ficou comigo, era o nosso laço, sua presença comigo era através do gato, e ele era uma desculpa para que eu fosse até seu apartamento.

Agora eu não tinha nem seu coração, nem seu amor, nem sua presença. Eu o tinha na mesma empresa que eu, nas minhas lembranças, memórias, pensamentos… Mas não tinha seu corpo, não como eu queria, comigo.

Só que eu não desisti, sim, eu não desisti. Eu o via menos, eu passava menos tempo ao seu lado, não dividíamos tanto a cama, mas eu sentia e tinha esperanças de que um dia ele seria meu, me amaria e me requereria ao seu lado, dividindo um com o outro a chama do cigarro, quem sabe até o próprio cigarro?

Até aquele rapaz aparecer… Até ele se apresentar como Onodera… Até ele enfeitiçar _meu_ Masamune…

Eu notei logo que o comportamento dele estava diferente do comum, ele parecia mais aéreo, e prestava muita atenção no novo empregado da Emerald. Não tinha como não descobrir quem aquele rapaz era.

Descobrir que ele era a pior pessoa que poderia aparecer… Que ele era a pessoa que eu mais odiava… Que era aquele garoto quem havia causado a ruína de Masamune… Eu realmente o odiei, odiei ter sua presença tão perto do homem que eu amava… Odiei ver que Masamune ainda o amava…

Foram longos dias, onde eu o repelia, tentava afastá-lo de Takano, ameaçá-lo, intimidá-lo…

O _Masamune_ que eu usava não significava nada para ele, nem o longo tempo que nós passamos juntos o fez mudar. Mas a pouca convivência com Onodera fez o que eu não consegui fazer em anos, e, quando Takano se irritou e tivemos uma conversa/discussão séria, eu descobri que tudo entre nós havia acabado, que eu estava tendo esperanças em algo sem fundamento.

Masamune não conseguia esquecer seu primeiro e único amor, talvez nem o quisesse. Eu queria manter a nossa amizade, mas para isso eu precisava de espaço e tempo.

Eu só não imaginava me descobrir ainda mais apaixonando, sendo surpreendido ao descobrir que meus sentimentos antes eram tão superficiais. Não, eu não iria arriscar minha amizade com o Takano por pura infantilidade, eu conheci _ele._

Excêntrico, sarcástico, solitário e um maldito filho da puta. Também descobri que sou masoquista, que meu gosto por homens sádicos era tão aguçado que eu só atraía gente ruim.

Descobrir que ele, Kirishima, gostava de mim e que me queria era uma novidade, mas eu não me fiz de rogado. Logo eu já não podia fugir daquele ciclo vicioso, e Hiyori passou a me tratar como alguém próximo. Zen me entregou uma cópia da chave de sua casa e Sorata se apegou à filha dele.

Eu redescobri o amor, eu me senti amado. Masamune sempre seria especial para mim. Um amor do passado, um amigo importante, uma lição de vida. Mas Zen é o meu agora, meu amante e, se possível, meu futuro.

Finalmente amando e sendo amado, deixando implícito meus sentimentos eu enfrento mais um dia de vida, e a espera de uma noite de sábado agradável no apartamento dos Kirishima's, com a pequena Hiyori na casa de uma amiga e um Zen intenso, e recheado de sexo sem reservas, sem proibições.

Agora, tendo tudo o que eu preciso, eu tentarei ser feliz…


End file.
